


High School Killer

by TitanPandora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy!Luddy, Based on a Tumblr Post, But No Killing!, Cheerleader!Italy, Cheerleaders, Color Guard, Emo!England, Falling In Love, Football Games, Football Player! America, Football Player!Spain, I promise XD, Just some high school love!, M/M, Same As Camp Killer, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanPandora/pseuds/TitanPandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New School, New Home, New Friends, New Crush? Follow Lovino Vargas in his journey trying to survive High School</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Camp Killer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616092) by [TitanPandora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanPandora/pseuds/TitanPandora). 



> This has nothing to do with Camp Killer, but it is more of it's nice sister. I hope you like it and leave a review if you love me and wish for me to continue it

"How would you boys feel if we moved?" When Lovino looked back at that preposition from his mother, he wished he said no, but instead he mumbled out a 'sure why not?' and his mom took that as his signing bid of leaving everything behind. He had to say goodbye to his closest friends and leave a perfect school. It was also hard when you were going from Maine to California. Feliciano, his brother, thought it was the coolest thing, while Lovino was terrified.

His mom got a new job and she also wanted to be closer to their Grandpa, but at the same time it was Maine to California, two very different places. So when she dropped boxes in the twins shared room and explained they need to pack everything, he wasn't a very happy camper, actually he wanted to be stabbed by a man rather than going to a new school. Okay not literally, but he felt that way.

Feliciano laughed and hugged him saying it will get much better soon, but Lovino wasn't feeling it. When we got to California he was bombarded with sweat and humidity. Lovino thought it was hot at 78 in Maine, but 110 degrees in California really took the cake. Mama took the twins in a little spin around LA, giving them a big show of 'their' new city. It wasn't very pretty, there was homeless people around every corner, there was some kind of naked person he couldn't identify their gender, and the place reeked of smoke and gasoline.

Soon she was driving them out of town and to a suburb area. It was quiet and the place seemed like a close neighborhood. At the small drugstore was a group of teens smoking, blue eyes followed the little car with distaste. Lovino held back his tongue while Feliciano was in his little world. Their mom drove into the driveway of a little Victorian house with a fence around it.

"Feliciano." Lovino snapped, "Does this neighborhood seem.... sketchy."

Feliciano laughed, "Stop being so one-minded." He got out of the car, holding hands with his brother for support. Mama was unlocking the door while the boys were getting the boxes out of the little trailer their mom rented.

"Hey! Does anyone need help!" Standing at the gate was a smiling blonde haired teenager with a smaller boy beside him with long hair tied into a ponytail.

Lovino put his hand out for Feliciano to stop and he turned around crossing his arms, "And who are you?" He remarked.

"Oh, they're sassy," laughed the older, "I'm Alfred and this is my twin brother Matthew, we are you next door neighbor!" he pointed the house across the street with a beautiful garden.

"They are twins to!" Feliciano giggled hugging Lovino's arm. "And sure you can help! I'm Feliciano and this is my twin Lovino. How long have you been living here!" He added for conversation points.

Alfred picked up a larger box and Matthew stacked a few before lifting it, "Since I popped out of my Mum's womb, I guess. Are you attending the school this year?"

"What do you think." Lovino muttered, but they didn't hear him. How original, he had a soft voice and nobody really wanted to hear his snappy comments.

"Oh Lovino, lighten up!" Feliciano heard everything, not a surprise.

They motioned for the boys to follow them into the house. It was old, but good at the same time. The floors were hardwood, expect the living which had white carpeting. The walls were white, but the living room and kitchen were a calm yellow. Lovino took his box of keepsakes upstairs to pick a room. The room that caught his eye the most was a nice white room with French doors. Out the doors was a small balcony that overlook their quiet fenced in yard with a tiny shed that looked like an old barn.

"Is this your room." A soft voice asked, he quickly turned around to look at the startled Matthew who held a few boxes with his named marked across them.

Lovino brought his hands to his body and picked at his nail never meeting the smaller's eyes, "Y-yeah." he whispered.

"You'know," Matthew started, "It's okay. I know the feeling of having no friends and being in a new area. I'm sure you can fit in well, I have a school sports club you can try out for."

He finally looked up and bit his lip. "Really, what is it? I use to be on the track team in my old school, but I usually skipped practices, because they weren't very fun."

"Oh don't worry!" the other assured fishing in his pocket. He pulled out a folded piece of paper and quickly handed it to Lovino.

"Color guard." Lovino read the paper, it was a little promo for the team with happy pictures, "But I don't know how to do that twirling shit. They won't put me on the team."

"It's spinning, but it's okay, I'm the Team Captain, I can teach you how to do that stuff, just swing by my house."

Lovino hid his smile with his hand, shaking his head. "I'll think about it, okay."

"Alright!" Matthew exclaimed and headed out of the room, Lovino looked back down at the paper. Would they accept him, would he make friends, will they understand his feelings, was it worth it?

He set the paper down and opened up one of the box and pulled out his soft nike running jacket. He went no where without it, it was his favorite thing to wear. Slipping it on, he headed to the balcony and looked around the small neighborhood. A soft breeze brushed his hair and the faint sound of a small dog barking hit his ear. The sun was still high, soaking his dark skin in the summer rays. Would this be okay? He was just a Junior in High School and he was coming into a school where friendships were already made. He wondered if this year he would find a squad, or find a boyfriend who likes hugging him close and knows him inside and out.

It was just a thought, but enough to make his freckled cheeks inflame.

And if he was honest, he was terrified.


	2. Choo Choo Hear Comes Hell!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino starts his day facing a huge problem and meeting a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooH okay if you like this chapter make to leave me a kudo and comment, tell me anything, I'd love to hear it :)

The worst thing in the summer was waking up on the first day of school at 5:45 in the fucking morning. Lovino groaned rolling on his bed and covering his face as his little digital clock blared it's unhappy tune. He was more of a sleeper than get up and dance around-er.

"Wake up, Lovino!" Feliciano burst into the room and jumped onto his brother's outline in the bed, which his elbow landed on his gut and knees nailed into his legs. Lovino let out a cry of pain and Feliciano laughed hysterically cuddling close. "Aren't you excited, LoLo, today is the first day of a new school!'

"Barely." He said truthfully, "Aren't you scared you aren't going to make any friends or everyone will hate you."

Feliciano's lips went into a tight line and he brought his thumb to his mouth and childishly bit on the nail. "Well, yeah.... I think that a lot, but hey, we can make it through together!"

That certainly perked Lovino up, Feliciano even earned a smile and blush across his freckled cheeks. "Yeah, I guess so! Come on loser, help me pick out my outfit and I'll help you."

The twins went back and forth with different outfits, they finally settled with a t-shirt that said garbage bag in Japanese at the top and in English on the bottom, his lightweight running jacket, and a pair of jeans that went to his calf. His shoes were old Nike's that were white with black stripes on the side. They went to Feliciano's room where he picked a cute yellow sweater with a long sleeve blouse under it, but only the collar showed. He wore a small necklace of a little star that their mother gave him. Lastly he had on a pair of tight pants and combat boots. It was summer, but that had nothing to do with fashion.

"Aww! My boys look so cute!" Mama snapped pictures of them as they walked down the steps. She liked taking pictures even when her living room was a mess of boxes and newspaper. "I feel so old, look at my baby dolls." She engulfed her twins in a tight hug and kissed both of their foreheads. Lovino pouted and Feliciano giggled.

"Here wait! I need to give you guys your breakfast, the bus will be here soon!" Mama ran to the kitchen.

"Bus." Lovino repeated with a frown imprinted on his face, oh how he hated going on the bus. That was a free zone for the bullies and creeps to try and get with you. Plus there was that one couple making out where the cameras couldn't see them.

"Yeah!" Mama smiled, she came out with a travel cup that was light blue with white stars. She handed that one to Lovino. She then gave Feliciano a bottle of that expensive shit water that didn't even taste good, but Feliciano liked taking pictures with it. Lovino took a sip and his mouth flooded with good Italian coffee.

"Thanks Mama, we really should be going." Lovino hugged her and kissed her cheeks. Feliciano did the same, but more enthusiastic.

Mama waved, "Bye my babies! Have a good day."

Lovino grabbed his backpack and threw it angrily over his shoulder with Feliciano following. Lovino's backpack was a simple black with the adidas logo. Feliciano's was just a simple jean backpack with iron on badges all over it.

"Hey guys!" Alfred waved his hand excitedly from his house. Lovino bitterly drank his coffee, he would need more than one. The twins stepped out of gated yard and were greeted by the other twins. "Are you excited for the first day!" He hyped.

"No." Lovino deadpanned.

"That's the spirit." Matthew laughed quietly.

Alfred looked back at Matthew as they began walking, "So me and Matty have been talking and we're thinking of giving the hoe-down of the school."

"Okay, shoot." Lovino inquired and Feliciano nodded excitedly.

"Alright! Our school is not the best, you can get a bunch of drugs pass any door, a lot of people are into hardcore drug. Stay away from gang leader Ludwig Beilschmidt, that guy will bite your arm off if he sees you as a threat."

Feliciano was quivering, "Gang Leader?!"

"Yeah, go to all your classes and never split from class, they don't take lightly to skipping. If you want a place to sit at lunch, find me and Matthew, you can sit with our friends, I promise they are fine. And that's mostly everything, sit with us, don't skip class, and avoid Ludwig."

Alfred stopped his mindless prattling to stand at the bus stop. Slowly a big bus painted such a rusty yellow it hurt Lovino's eyes, came pulling around the corner and stopped. Alfred instructed them to get on and they followed. The bus driver was a sketchy guy with a light brown beard and he was playing some obnoxious country music that Lovino vowed he'd drown it out with his own rock.

He sat down in an empty seat and Feliciano took a different seat, but was joined by Alfred. Lovino just pressed his earbuds in and tapped his finger against his cup. As people got on the bus he started to notice why Alfred called it a sketchy school. Most of the teens weren't well dress and a lot of them looked like rebels. Soon a bright and shiny man wearing a white t-shirt and skinny jeans burst on the bus and sat right next to Lovino.

He discreetly looked over, he looked his age with dark hispanic skin and brown hair. Behind the brightest red glasses he ever saw was beautiful green eyes that was looking at a tumblr page.

"Oh! You're a new face!" The man gasped and got very close to Lovino's face, "I think your freckles are so cute!"

Lovino blinked and blushed so brightly, even the tips of his ears inflamed with embarrassment. "Don't call my freckles cute, you fucking red glasses smiley piece of garbage."

"Like your shirt haha!" He pointed and Lovino blushed harder.

"Hey Antonio." Came a deep voice, Lovino looked up to stare at the most intimidating man he ever laid eyes on. He was tall and had shaggy blonde hair under a black beanie with the Nike logo on it. A heavy black leather jacket with a pentagram and German flag was ironed onto the breast pocket. "No one even likes you, stop embarrassing yourself."

The hispanic man, Antonio, blushed and turned back around as the German took his seat, a white haired man following him. Awkwardly Antonio took off his glasses and began cleaning them.

"Hey!" Lovino sprung up, "Lighten up asshole! Go fuck yourself!" He shot the middle finger to the surprise teen. Alfred eyes widen and Feliciano covered his eyes. "He needs to grow up, are you alright... Antonio was it?"

He sniffled and put back on his glasses, "Yeah, I guess, thanks for standing up for me."

"Your welcome, just learn to have a backbone, they are going to push you around with that fucking attitude. My name is Lovino, new student, transferred from Maine." He held out his hand.

Antonio looked up at him with wide eyes, "Have you seen snow!"

Lovino groaned and fell back into the seat.


	3. Ludwig & Feliciano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig and Feliciano start talking and maybe something happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snap crackle pop, review if you like

After a few more stops, the bus finally came to a halt at a large school. It was made of a bright and cheery red brick and it's huge windows showed inside of classrooms and a huge library that looked rather plush for a ghetto school. Getting out of the bus was like a stampede, nobody let them out and they were practically the last people on the bus even though they sat at the front.

Lovino felt the world go in slow motion as the huge man passed him, his icy blue eyes watched him and he stood his ground, growling towards the man showing off his braces. He grumbled something under his breath, but made no move to actual attack him even though Lovino was ready.

When Alfred got out of his seat he grabbed Lovino harshly by his shoulder making the boy yelp and cry out as he was dragged out of the bus.

"What the fuck!" He shouted, his nose scrunched angrily.

"What did I tell you!" Alfred yelled, "Why did you do that."

Lovino stared at him in confusion, "W-what, wait, oh my God." He buried his face in his hand. "Don't tell me that was Gang Leader Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"Right on the nose."

"Fuck!"

"It's fine!" Matthew cried, grabbing his friend's shoulders, "Just avoid him all year, don't look him in the eyes, and if he approaches you, run for the hills."

"You know what is fucked up!" Lovino shouted as he pushed Matthew, "You guys are all afraid of a big pussy, he isn't even that scary! Who cares if he can beat you up, you defend yourself rather than being scared! I'm done." He disappeared into the school in a fit of anger.

"I'm sorry, I'll go after him!" Antonio ran after him and Feliciano followed with worry filling his face. Lovino's outbursts were often, but this was not a usual one.

Feliciano worried about Lovino, he worried a lot.

* * *

 

Feliciano opened up his schedule and stared down at his different classes. Lunch. He needed to find Alfred's group of friends and it was hard. It was just so crowded.

With a huff, he gazed a little bit over to see a bulletin board with different student opportunity.

"Cheerleading." He read taking the paper off it tack. He was a slight gymnastic, at his old school he was going to try out, but his nerves got the best of him. Lovino said he should put himself out, though maybe this was the time. He turned excitedly, but slammed into someone. He fell on his back, his paper flying out of his hand and the other person went in a scatter of what felt a thousand papers.

"I'm so sorry!" Feliciano shouted, grabbing what he thought was the cheerleading paper, but it was just a sign up for the band. He looked up to meet blue eyes trying desperately to collect his papers in a pile.

"Watch where you're going." Ludwig Beilschmidt snapped, "Someone could get hurt."

Feliciano giggled, "I'm kind of clumsy."

He looked up and blushed, "Well just watch where you are going!" He stood up, Feliciano followed handing over the other papers that fell. A telltale flash of blue caught his eyes, quickly he snatched the little flyer and folded it before Ludwig could see.

"So, cheerleading." Ludwig deadpanned.

What the fuck! How could he find that out! "Er, yeah, I mean I enjoy cheer and I'm quite flexible."

"Can you do a back handspring." He asked.

"Mmmhmm!"

"You'll get in fine, they are desperate for anyone. Our cheer team is horrible, it's just a bunch of girls all out to kill each other."

"Sounds reasonable."

"Yeah," Ludwig set down the papers on the table in front of the bulletin board and leaned on the table, crossing his arms. "What's your name, you obviously know mine."

"Oh, I'm Feliciano Vargas, new student."

Ludwig got awkwardly close and smiled smugly, "New student, wow, tell me more about yourself." He practically purred, it was enticing.

"Feliciano!" Alfred came bustling over and went between both of them, "Hey Lud, my main dealer."

Ludwig arched his brow, "I can get you kicked off that petty team you call football." he uncrossed his arms and pushed himself from the table to tower over the teen, "What do you want, can't you see I'm busy. It's rude to interrupt a conversation."

"It's rude to flirt with my neighbor," Alfred snapped back, Feliciano's cheeks inflamed, was Ludwig really flirting with him? "Plus weed smoking assholes are not his type, so back the fuck off." he added a shove to get his point across.

From all the commotion a group of teens that looked like stone cold killers started going around Ludwig. Feliciano began backing up as different people he never saw came to Alfred's side.

"What are you going to do Alfred, what if I was flirting? Do you want to fight over him."

Feliciano growled, the blush and embarrassment changed to anger. He pushed through Alfred and shoved Ludwig. "Back off! Stop trying to start a fucking fight!" he turned around to Alfred, "And you! We were just talking it wasn't like he was stabbing me! Grow up!" He snapped his fingers in front of Alfred's face.

It was quiet between them, Ludwig was smiling, Alfred was shocked. "Oh look there is Lovino, I should go say hi. Bye boys!" He waved dashing off to tackle his twin.

The group of monkey's Ludwig called friends hooted and laughed shaking Ludwig. "Damn, I think I'm smitten." he smirked and Alfred growled squaring up, "Chill it, faggot."

He walked away leaving a stunned Alfred who watched Feliciano animatedly talk to Lovino like he didn't just yell at all of them. He didn't know the boy had it in him.


	4. Bruises and Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins separate to join different school activities, but with an asshole and idiot on their minds it's hard to do a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEN YOU CHANGE A CHARACTER'S LOOK OUT OF NOWHERE. Pst tall thin guy is France, but also love you guys so much. High school is hard for me giving me little time to write. I literally have no time between Color Guard and homework to post my hobby. It sucks total ass, but here you go :#

Feliciano laid his head on the table watching his brother eat an apple angrily. No words speaking across the twins, but they could feel each other's rage. Ludwig had stalked away from the cafeteria with his content smile, a man with white hair quickly stood up and watched him go, debating if he was going to follow, but simply decided to sit back down and continue eating his macaroni and cheese.

"Antonio!" Came a call, the Spaniard lifted his head from his table and motioned the other over with a big smile. The man was thin and tall, he wore pants that cuffed around his calves, converse, and a pale blue t-shirt that was hanging off his frame. His hair was shaved off from the side, with full and curled pale blonde hair brushing his against his neck as he walked over. He embraced the other and they began talking animatedly.

"Who is that." Lovino's voice was like knives. Feliciano jump, he almost forgot his brother was there. He turned with wide eyes trying to sooth him, but he looked out for blood and the apple was his victim.

"Um! Maybe it's Antonio's friend!" Feliciano offered with a smile that showed off his shiny braces, "Why are you so mad, brother."

Lovino set the apple down with a bang and folded his hands, "Antonio said he couldn't sit with me, because he was sitting with a friend. I'm sure he meant boyfriend, I hate people."

"Wait!" Feliciano gasped, "You like Antonio!"

"Yeah sure," Lovino scoffed, "I thought he was nice and I wanted to get him more, but I guess I don't want some angry boyfriend killing me. Now what is that stupid paper you had to get." He reached across the table to snatch the flyer from Feliciano unexpectedly. He uncrumpled it while pushing his brother away. "Cheerleading, hmm." He smiled making Feliciano cringe, he hated that stupid all knowing tooth gap smile.

"I-I-It looks fun!" He finally got out with a pleading look, "You're doing Color Guard, everyone knows sluts do Color Guard."

Lovino balanced that on the tip of his tongue with a hum, "True, but who would want to date a guy with no time and bruises."

"I don't know, but Antonio is staring right at our table."

"What!" Lovino's cheeks went bright red, it took all his patience not to turn around as Feliciano watched for him.

"He's talking to the blonde dude, but he's looking at you."

"You can read lips! What is he saying!"

"I .... Really... I really want a ham goat!"

Lovino's golden eyes went suddenly cold at brown and he stood up quickly, "You are inevitably." he spat and as he threw his lunch in the trash.

* * *

 

Lovino sighed sitting on his bed, he was sprawled out with homework and thoughts. His eyes went to the computer where the screen had now become black with how long he'd been waiting to write that essay. Write an essay on the first day of school? Sounds evil, but it's how high school worked. He wanted to be shipped back to middle school, he'd rather go back to his pimpled face, huge tooth gap that now became a smaller one with braces, and awkward school crushes.

Now he kind of thought that dopey football player with the thin and tall boyfriend who talked with his hand was the nicest thing on the earth, but remember he might be dating that thin piece of trash. What a let down that would be if it was true.

He sighed as the music came through the speaker softly, he came into the room and plugged his phone into the aux to listen and focus, but Beyoncé got his mind wondering. Why did it bother him that Antonio was dating someone. They could be friends with benefits!

Lovino.

Fucking Stop.

You aren't a whore.

Even if the dude is sexy and would look super hot after a game.

LOVINO!

Suddenly, he jumped up as he felt someone knocking at his balcony doors. Dread filled his body as he slunk down to the floor and moved the curtains to peek out. He felt dread seep out of his body and now an anvil was on his chest.

It was Matthew.

"Hey!" Lovino smiled opening his door. He looked tired, freckled face drained with color, and Beyoncé's Hold Up screaming in the background.

"You look miserable." Matthew laughed, apparently he thought this was a joke.

Lovino just kept smiling, but it became a very stressed one. His hand came up and rubbed the length of his arm in embarrassment. "I am," he raised a dark eyebrow, "Anyways, not to be rude, but why are you on my balcony."

"Oh, I climbed." He shrugged like it was nothing.

"Now I feel safe." Lovino sassed and Matthew laughed stepping inside. Lovino shut the door behind him and jumped on his bed with a loud scream into the sheets. Matthew sat down next to the bed and let Lovino finally pull it together and hang his head beside him.

"Tell me what is up with you?" He offered pushing up his round glasses.

Lovino debated on telling Matthew what really was going on, but he decided he really needed to get this shit off his chest. "I might pursue in an interest in a guy and I think he's dating someone else."

"Okay, tell me who it is!" Matthew turned him, "I know every couple at this school, when your in guard you somehow know everything, so do tell." he folded his hand.

He blushed, "Antonio, the football player."

"Antonio," Matthew repeated, it seemed like he was disappointed, "I believe Antonio is dating nobody, but I do know a lot of girls have crushes on him, but he doesn't pursue on them."

"Then who was that guy with him at lunch!"

"Describe him, I'm not a mind reader."

"I don't know," Lovino grumbled, "He was tall and really thin-"

Together they said, "with half of his head shaved-"

"You do know who I'm talking about!" Lovino exclaimed sitting up, "Who is that dude!"

"That 'dude' is my cousin."

"What."

"My cousin Francis Bonnefoy, he's a really nice guy and he's on the guard, so you better be nice! He and Antonio are friends, that why they sit together at lunch. I don't know, but you could ask him if you can sit with them, but you would need to join the Color Guard." He arched his eyebrow in a silent way that hinted on him joining.

"Oh." Was all he could say, "Um, I don't if I'm capable. I'm clumsy, and I get frustrated, and the videos I watched it looks super hard." He pulled out his ipad from under his pillow pressing in the code. It open to Youtube where a video from Winter Guard regionals was playing.

"It looks hard, because you are looking at a video of the best guards on the planet. They have been doing this stuff for years, they make it look effortless. With some guiding and practice on your part, it won't be that hard. Just believe in yourself."

"Ugh, inspirational shit." Lovino groaned, "Fine, I'll do it."

"Yay!" Matthew jumped up, "Come with me, I'll teach you some of the basic and after school you can come to a captain practice and then Francis and Bella can help me and teach you more! Oh my God this will be so much fun!"

Lovino felt his wrist be incased and pulled through his door, screaming for his mom that he'd be gone for a while. As he came closer to the Victorian styled house across from his he felt a smile fill his face, he'd do high school right. He knew it.

* * *

 

Feliciano balled his fist into a ball as he watched shyly from the bleachers of two girls talk. The one girl was tall with her long brown hair braided back and another with her black hair in two ribbons.

There was a few girls around him, but most of them were not interested in what was going on or interested with including him in their phone conversation. They all looked the same, snooty looks, manicured nails, make up face. He wasn't sure what he was doing here, he felt left out.

"Hey! Everyone pay attention to me!" The brown haired girl said waving her hands around with a big smile. The other girl was standing next to her with puffy salmon and white pom-poms. "I'm Elizabeta and this Michelle, we are the two captains of the cheer squad. I see a lot of potential with the new kids, but remember we are only accepting two this year!"

There was 16 other girls here, he was screwed.

For about an hour and thirty minutes they had them practice a cheer, flip across the gym, do splits, Feliciano felt he was dying after, sweat beaded off his forehead and he wiped it away quickly as Elizabeth passed.

"You okay?" She asked with a hand on her hip, "I feel like we are working these newbies to hard?" She said to her partner.

"Oh no!" Feliciano exclaimed, "I'm doing fine! I just water, shit, I haven't worked this hard in a while."

"Really?" Elizabeta smiled, "Give me 3 back handsprings and I'll let you take a break."

As she said that, her voice was really loud, the group of sweating 16 other girls were now asking if they could do it. Feliciano felt blush brush his cheeks as he balanced himself. Taking a deep breath he jumped back, every time his hands touched the ground he breathed out letting his body take air. He stopped when he reached around 4 and a half and brought his hands down slowly.

"Take a break Vargas, you deserve it!" Elizabeta yelled, clapping her hands together.

He took that break, sipping at his water bottle as he watched 16 girls fall and land on their faces. A sense of pride filled his chest.

After more flips, stunts, throwing, some more water breaks, and dying on the gym floor they finally sat them down. He was enjoying himself, he felt energized. He talked with his captains, joked casually with them before launching a girl in the air. He knew he was never going to be a flyer, but it was good to joke about it.

Elizabeta sat on the gym floor sucking on her water bottle, "So I looked over everyone and I concluded that instead of accepting two we are accepting one. The effort I saw today and openness was not high, I was constantly in awe in what people didn't do or know how to do!" She took a deep breath, "Cheerleading isn't looking cute in a uniform, it's a sport and a family. I am glad that the only person joining us is Feliciano for the effort he showed, the knowledge, and the effort he took to talk to us."

The 16 other girls were glaring and staring, Feliciano felt completely honored, like he was winning the best cheerleader award. They left disgusted and angry.

"Oh my God, I'm so glad they are gone!" Elizabeta gasped as Michelle shut the doors. She reminded Feliciano of Beyoncé, powerful, happy, flawless. "You're really good, we always get two good girls, but this year I guess it was one." She shrugged happily.

"The next practice is Wednesday," Michelle handed a paper with the schedule on it, "The guard and us switch off every week who gets the gym, but we have practice every other week. Cheer comes first, it's okay to miss practice if your Grandma is sick, but if you just don't feel good, come and watch so you can catch up."

"Okay! Thank you so much!" Feliciano whipped out his phone, "Put your numbers in so we can chat later!" They did so and even subscribed him to the twitter.

"Bye Feli!" Elizabeta yelled, a smile split across Feliciano as he waved goodbye. He left through the gym doors to the cafeteria. It was quiet in there, the lights all dimmed and the vending machines glowing brightly across the freshly cleaned floors.

He shivered looking down at his phone as he started to text Lovino of his whereabouts. Suddenly someone grabbed him, his phone fell to the floor and skidded out of reach. "Hey Feliciano." The light of the vending machine glowed on the pale skin and blonde hair hidden under the beanie. Blue bore straight into brown.

"Uh, hey Ludwig." He smiled awkwardly, why was Ludwig at the high school at 10 at night. "Why are you here?" Smooth.

"Band." Ludwig lifted up a small case that was a piccolo or a flute, Feliciano wasn't sure, the lighting was bad. "I see you got on the cheer team, I'm surprised, they don't let anyone on that team."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Feliciano snapped, his face suddenly pulled in confusion.

"Nothing!" The blonde suddenly exclaimed, "I was just saying, you don't seem like cheer material. Most of them are bitches, but you are nice."

"Now you are stereotyping."

"I'm joking!" Ludwig bit his lip and Feliciano felt pride swell in his stomach, now he was pissing off Ludwig. He assumed the blonde liked pissing people off, it gave him a good laugh, but when it came back at you, it didn't feel really good.

"Ludwig!" The white hair guy yelled, he was holding a clarinet case, "Hurry up or I'm leaving your ass."

"One moment Gilbert!" Ludwig snarled back, he brought his hand back to Feliciano slamming it by his face. Feliciano eyes looked up with fear swirling in the brown, what was this asshole going to do to him. A laugh past his breath, "See you later, cutie." His fingers brushed the tanners cheek and he ran to catch up to his brother.

When they were finally gone Feliciano fell to the floor, out of breath and confusion. "Hey," it was Elizabeta and Michelle, "That guy is an ass, why is he bothering with you?"

"I don't know," Feliciano muttered out as he rubbed his face, "I think he might like me and he's making my head feel funny."

"I think he likes you too," Michelle frowned, "He always been one to toy with girls feelings like getting close to them and blow in their faces, but I never seen him do anything like that. He's either changing his approach or smitten by your braces smile and charming back flips."

He felt blush on his face, "Oh shut up." He said playfully pushing her lightly. She laughed ruffling his hair.


End file.
